Avoiding the Puddle
|image=Avoiding_puddle.jpg |kanji=水たまりを避ける |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suitamariwosakeru |literal english=Water Puddle Avoidance |english tv=Avoiding the Puddle |jutsu classification=Kenjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Hiden, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |jutsu media=Manga }} is a unique Space-Time Ninjutsu crafted by Sargon’s Greatest General, Hojo Senryo. It is a defensive technique modeled after the Body Flicker Technique and it is one that is often combined with Hojo’s mastery of kenjutsu. It is a highly versatile technique that allows Hojo to deliver highly accurate slashes with his swords or while used on the defensive end, allowing him to dodge attacks impeccably and effortlessly through spatial/temporal shifting. When used in conjunction with Hojo’s masterful swordsmanship, it creates one of the most prolific kenjutsu techniques when used properly because it does not require hand-seals. Overview This technique starts off with Hojo in his stance, while allowing the opponent to attack him, he raises his sword in the Heshikigari stance allowing them to land a seemingly direct hit. Then in his Heshikigari stance, he effortlessly parries the blow leaving the opponent off balance for a fraction of a second. However, in a time scale that is considered absolutely instantaneously, Hojo activates this technique which can be viewed as shifting the local area. This shift allows Hojo to switch places with the opponent and himself once they have made contact with him allowing him to strike them down with a vertical, diagonal or a horizontal slash. The combination of the parry coupled with one of the fastest Space-Time Ninjutsu allows Hojo to attack and defend without fatigue. Avoiding the Puddle does not require hand-signs and it appears to activate at speeds faster than the shinobi brain can process. When used in conjunction with his Incarnation of Immaculate Imperceptibility technique, Avoiding the Puddle can create very unique circumstances due to Hojo's presence being completely erased allowing setups for his Parting Grass technique or initiating his weather altering techniques. Within a fraction of a microsecond of the opponent becoming stunned by the parry, they are simultaneously bisected or attacked by Hojo’s kenjutsu strikes. It is considered Hojo’s best close-quarters technique. Highly evolved, doujutsu such as the Byakugan, Rinnegan, Tenseigan and Sharingan variants even have difficulty countering this technique due to its flawless yet simple mechanics and sheer speed. To start this shift requires the usage of his Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique in which he can insert miniscule amounts of his chakra into objects that range from virtually any conceivable distance. From here, he can simply swap places with the object instantaneously while creating a freezing cavitation bubble from physical form. The insertion of his frigid chakra also creates a freezing effect once it is inserted into the object and it slowly freezes the object from the inside out. This doesn't simply apply to objects that are completely visible to the naked eye, but it includes objects that cannot be perceived naturally such as the atmosphere, microbial organisms and even monomolecular forms of elements. This is proven to be Hojo's most fascinating supplemental technique as it requires the simple expression of his chakra and nothing more. There is a three second cool down period before he is able to shift again. During intense combat operations, in addition to his passive freezing and downpour abilities, Hojo is able to shift places with indivuals raindrops before they actually hit the ground. This allows him to transverse the battlefield far faster than the himself. This technique does not require an extra dimension to travel through unlike other Space-Time Ninjutsu. Though it is considered the most versatile Space-Time Ninjutsu, it does have its limitations. Aside from the three second interval, the size of the object does have its range. From the low end, the object that is shifted can be the size of microbial organism but on the larger end, the object cannot be much larger that a large human. However, to overcome this setback, Hojo can double the chakra required for this technique to actually shift with it. Peculiarly, Hojo can opt to keep his current momentum while falling, jumping, running etc. or he can halt it at a moment's notice in order to fall safely. Pradāśa Seal When combined with the astral existential energy of the Astral Plane contained within the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain, Hojo can cause the range of this technique to happen between an even shorter time interval. This seal also allows Hojo to become immutable to Space-Time Ninjutsu based upon the concepts of the Physical Plane of existence (the shinobi world). When he combines the sheer speed of the Avoiding the Puddle technique with the Pradāśa Seal, Hojo is then capable of moving so fast that it warps the space around him which is capable slowing incoming attacks. With the inclusion of this astral energy, the Pradāśa Seal version of this technique even allows him to shift with entities from the Astral Plane of Existence such as switching the opponent with a localized spiritual force in the world that we cannot see. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu Category:Kenjutsu Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:SahaTo